El Poder Que El Señor Tenebroso Desconoce
by Katkat Bell
Summary: Esta historia es algo asi como el otro lado de la moneda. La caida de Lord Voldemort, comenzó a producirse incluso antes del nacimiento de nuestro héroe y fue causada por la por la persona que menos el Señor Tenebroso esperaba.


La noche se extendía, como un manto, por sobre las casas del Valle de Godric y el viento arrastraba, por las desiertas calles, las hojas secas que caían de los árboles en la frescura del otoño. Varias luces de colores salían por la ventana de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, de una de las casas ubicadas en la calle principal, reflejándose sobre la acera.

En aquel cálido cuarto jugaba, con una varita de pega, una niña de seis años. La niña, tenía un espeso cabello color rojo fuego y unos preciosos ojos almendrados de un color gris intenso. Su nombre era Artemisa.

Ya es hora de ir a la cama, Pequeña le anunció su abuela, entrando en la habitación tus padres no estarán contentos si te encuentran despierta, cuando regresen.

Hazme un cuento le pidió la niña, tirándose sobre la cama.

¿Quieres que te cuente Blancanieves le preguntó la mujer, arropando cariñosamente a la infante o prefieres el de La Cenicienta?

No, abuelita, yo quiero una historia de magos le respondió Artemisa Quiero que me cuentes cómo fue derrotado Lord Voldemort.

¿No te cansas de escucharlo? preguntó la vieja mujer, acomodándose en un sillón, que se encontraba cerca de la cama. La niña, negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su abuela suspirara, antes de comenzar su relato La historia comienza mucho antes de que Harry Potter hubiera nacido, y con una persona que nunca se creyó significaría, un día, la perdición de ese ser maligno, que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix Black, era una recién graduada de Hogwarts que poseía una gran belleza, una belleza salvaje, la cual sabía aprovechar muy bien, para lograr sus propósitos, y una sed de poder que era insaciable. Tenía un largo cabello negro o castaño oscuro, nunca supe bien, los parpados caídos, la piel morena y una sonrisa intimidante; pero, por dentro, no tenía nada que pudiera denominarse bello.

La pasión de Bella, como la llamaba su familia, eran las Artes Oscuras. Y su gran sueño, a sus diecisiete años, era convertirse en la primera bruja tenebrosa. Pero tenía un problema… ¿Qué mago que fuera hábil en Artes Oscuras, seguiría las ordenes de una mujer? Esa era una magia que desde hacía mucho tiempo, había sido dominada por hombres.

Así que, Bellatrix dio el primer paso para cumplir su sueño: se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus, era un mago rico, descendiente de una ancestral casa de sangre pura y seguidor de Lord Voldemort, desde que este hubiera comenzado su campaña para eliminar a los sangres sucias, dos años atrás.

Estando con Rodolphus, Bellatrix, supo que Voldemort seguía reuniendo seguidores y que poco le importaba que fueran mujeres u hombres, con tal de que fueran de sangre pura. Bellatrix, no perdió su tiempo y convenció a su esposo de que la presentara a su amo. Para ese tiempo, ya ella era muy superior a él y lo dominaba a su antojo.

Una noche tormentosa, se llevó a cabo la reunión entre Bellatrix y Lord Voldemort. Este la sometió a un cuestionario exhaustivo, comprobando que sus respuestas fueran verdaderas, mediante la Legeremencia. Esa noche, ella se apareció en su casa con una ancha sonrisa, de triunfo, en el rostro y una marca tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Como es lógico, en un principio, pertenecía a los círculos más alejados al amo, pero, Bella, era muy ágil para escalar. Con una mezcla de belleza, magia y maldad, fue dejando fuera de competencia a muchos de sus compañeros de causa. Todos hacían lo que ella quería; y muy rápido, solamente le quedaban una persona con las que compartir el título de favorito del Señor Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy. Pero de Lucius, ella nunca se ocupó. Después de llegar casi a la cima, su objetivo era apoderarse de ella. Así, que se concentró en hacer caer a Lord Voldemort.

Ninguna de las sutiles técnicas que utilizó, para demostrar en frente de todos que ella era superior a él en las Artes Oscuras, le funcionaron. Era evidente que Voldemort sabía lo que hacía y que llevaba años preparándose para su momento. No iba a permitir que una joven, por muy buena que fuera, se le fuera por encima. Así que, Bellatrix, se fue por lo segundo mejor que se le daba: el arte de la seducción.

Ella no sabía, que por ese camino era muy difícil lograr algo con un hombre como Voldemort, que lo más parecido que había sentido al amor era un poco de cariño por el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin embargo, aunque él supo siempre qué era lo que se escondía tras esa cara linda, su carácter rebelde, ese que quería probar su valía a diario, le llamaba poderosamente la atención. De todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus redes.

Bellatrix, lo intentó muchas veces, pero era como si un campo de fuerza rodeara a Voldemort y ella siempre era rechazada. Seguía siendo una de sus favoritas, una de las primeras en saberlo todo y, casi siempre, era ella la que dirigía los ataques que él mandaba, pero ya sabía que nunca podría derrotar a ese hombre.

Desde el día que aceptó su inferioridad, Bellatrix, lo admiró, le fue completamente fiel, sin guardar ninguna clase de segundas intenciones, y lo amó. Lo amó obsesivamente y hasta su muerte.

Voldemort, se dio cuenta del cambio y, en seguida, perdió todo interés en ella. Aunque, todavía, su belleza le hacía soñar con su cuerpo, las pocas horas que dormía. De todas formas, no la alejó, la mantuvo cerca, porque supo que ya la había domado y que no iba a encontrar otro seguidor más fiel. Desde ese momento, Bellatrix pasó a ser la favorita absoluta del amo.

Cinco años transcurrieron, trayendo buenas cosas, para Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y desgracia, para los magos y los muggles. En todo ese tiempo, Bellatrix, se consolidó como la mano derecha del amo, y fue feliz. Se contentaba con el mínimo gesto de aprobación; mataba sin piedad para escuchar, de sus labios, que había hecho un buen trabajo; y desafiaba a todo aquel que osase intentar desplazarla. Pero esa felicidad que la embargaba, no iba a durar para siempre.

Ese año, se graduó de Hogwarts una pareja, James Potter y Lily Evans, que sería de gran importancia en la derrota de Voldemort. Y con ellos alguien que traería una derrota personal para Bellatrix Lestrange: Severus Snape.

Snape, era muy bueno en el manejo de las Artes Oscuras, excelente en Occlumencia y Legeremencia, magnifico en pociones y, sobre todo, muy astuto. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que se uniera a las tropas de Voldemort y que comenzara a escalar, como tiempo atrás había hecho Bellatrix, hasta ubicarse entre los más cercanos al amo.

Los siguientes tres años, fueron de una intensa lucha, para Bellatrix. Tenía que luchar contra los aurores, para salvar la vida. Tenía que luchar contra sus víctimas, para recibir el elogio de Voldemort. Y tenía que luchar, quizás esta fuera su lucha más encarnada, contra Snape, para conservar su status de favorita. Pero lo que pasó al tercer año, de que Severus se hubiera unido a Voldemort, fue un golpe que la destruyó casi completamente. Snape le dio una información muy valiosa al amo. Una información que, a parte de Voldemort, solo ella escuchó. Una información, que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Esa noche, Severus Snape le dijo a Lord Voldemort, la profecía que él había escuchado de los labios de Sibyll Trelawney, en el Cabeza de Puerco.

Por un tiempo, en el año que siguió al descubrimiento de Snape, Bellatrix se sintió tranquila. Voldemort había enviado a Snape a espiar a Dumbledore, y por tal motivo ya casi nunca se veían. Voldemort, por su parte, estaba enfrascado en descubrir quién era ese ser que lo podía destruir.

Poco tiempo después, ya había escogido entre los dos niños que habían nacido a finales de julio, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho ni siquiera a Bellatrix, pero tenía que encontrar donde se escondían los Potter. Su oportunidad llegó, cuando un año después un servidor insignificante, al que utilizaba para espiar a la Orden del Fénix, le trajo la noticia de que él había sido nombrado Guardián Secreto de los Potter.

Voldemort, sin perder tiempo y sin decirle a nadie para donde iba se dirigió al Valle de Godric y asesinó a James y a Lily. Pero cuando se disponía a matar al pequeño Harry, el hechizo rebotó contra él y desapareció.

El rumor de que Voldemort había muerto, recorrió rápidamente todo el país. Muchos magos y Brujas lo celebraban en todos los rincones y muchas cosas inexplicables para los muggles, ocurrieron esa mañana.

Bellatrix, se enteró de lo sucedido, exceptuando la parte en la que había sido el pequeño Harry Potter el responsable de su muerte, y no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sin perder el tiempo se reunió con su esposo, con Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus, y con un joven, reclutado hacía poco tiempo, llamado Barty Crouch Jr., hizo su elección de quien podía ser el elegido, y hacia su casa se dirigió.

Torturó sin piedad, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, a Frank y Alice Longbottom, para sacarle el paradero de su amo. Pero ellos solo repetían que Voldemort estaba muerto, haciendo que Bellatrix se enfureciera más. La maldición cruciatus, que fue la que utilizaron Bellatrix y compañía, es muy fuerte y los longbottom, aunque resistieron mucho tiempo, terminaron por perder la cordura. Todavía estaban allí, riendo de la desgracia de esa familia, cuando muchos aurores aparecieron y, luego de un trabajoso combate, los cuatro mortífagos fueron apresados.

Bellatrix, no se cansó, en todo el tiempo que pasó antes de ir al juicio, de proclamar que ella era la más fiel servidora del Señor Tenebroso, y que el volvería a buscarla. Pero luego de ir a Azkaban, pasaron catorce largos años antes de que Voldemort los sacara de allí.

Años, en que la cordura y la belleza, abandonaron completamente el cuerpo de Bellatrix. Años, en que la solitaria celda se le hacía pequeña, antes esos grandes miedos que la atormentaban cada día. Años, en que el mundo mágico, ese que estaba a miles de kilómetros de su ventana, se desarrolló sin la sombra de Voldemort. Años, en que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, creció y se enfrentó a innumerables peligros, antes de no poder evitar que Lord Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo. Porque, aunque mucha gente pensó que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba muerto, esto no era cierto.

Ese enero, cuando los ojos de Bellatrix volvieron a ver la luz del día, fue como si volviera a respirar. Voldemort se decepcionó, completamente, cuando vio a Bellatrix. Él esperaba ver a la joven y bella mujer que ella había sido, pero esa juventud y esa belleza habían sido arrastradas por el sufrimiento y la locura.

Luego de recuperar, un poco, las fuerzas que Azkaban le había quitado, quería volver inmediatamente a la acción, pero Voldemort no se lo permitió. El Ministerio de Magia, había sido muy amable al ignorar el regreso del Señor Tenebroso; y él no quería arruinar la ventaja que esto le proporcionaba.

A los pocos días de que Bellatrix, volviera al lado del amor de su vida, tuvo un grandísimo disgusto: se encontró ante la presencia de Severus Snape, cuando ambos se dirigían a una reunión con Voldemort. Bellatrix, se asombró mucho de encontrarlo allí. Las últimas noticias que ella había tenido de Snape, decían que este había abandonado el Lado Oscuro. Bellatrix, le preguntó que hacía allí; lo insultó; le dijo que ella era la más fiel servidora de Lord Voldemort; se enfureció ante las respuestas que le daba ese hombre, al que odiaba intensamente, que no le tenía ni un poco de miedo; y gritó. Gritó mucho. Gritó tanto, que el propio Lord Voldemort, se asomó al pasillo a ver lo que sucedía.

Esa noche Bellatrix no pudo dormir. Voldemort la había amenazado, con lanzarle la maldición cruciatus, si volvía a gritarle a Snape en su presencia. Bella se preguntaba, cómo el maldito de Snape podía seguir siendo uno de los favoritos de su amo, si, este, lo había traicionado todos esos años que él estuvo ausente. Pero ella no quería recibir el castigo, no porque le tuviera miedo a los efectos del hechizo sino porque le dolería mucho que todo el odio de Voldemort se dirigiera hacia ella en forma de maldición, así que no molestó nunca más a Severus en un lugar en el que este pudiera escucharla.

El tiempo que pasó antes de que llegara junio, todos los mortífagos lo pasaron tranquilos. No había mucho que hacer, solo Lucius Malfoy, y unos pocos más, tenían el trabajo de investigar cómo robar la profecía del Departamento de Misterio. Bellatrix, aprovechó su tiempo en lograr un mayor acercamiento a Voldemort; y por raro que parezca, este lo consintió. Él sabía que Bellatrix, no consistía un peligro para su persona.

Una noche de junio, unos cuantos mortífagos, dirigidos por Bellatrix y por Lucius, se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia. La profecía, solamente podía ser tomada por aquellos a la que perteneciera, y Voldemort había logrado engañar a Potter, para que creyera que su padrino, Sirius Black, estaba muriendo en ese pasillo en donde estaba la esfera con sus nombres. La espera se hizo un poco larga, pero eso no importaba. Lo más importante era que Voldemort fuera feliz.

Harry Potter, era un ser muy predecible y el Señor Tenebroso lo sabía. Se apareció en el Departamento de las esferas, acompañado de sus amigos, para salvar a ese que había sido su segundo padre, pero no lo encontró allí. En su lugar, descubrió una esfera de cristal en cuya base estaba escrito su nombre y la tomó. Esa era la señal que esperaban los mortífagos.

Esa noche todo pasó muy rápido. Harry Potter, a pesar del temor que tenía de perder a alguno de sus amigos, buscó la manera y resistió hasta que miembros de la Orden llegaron en su rescate. Esa noche, la profecía se rompió y todos los mortífagos que estaban en el ministerio, excepto Bellatrix a la que el propio Voldemort rescató, fueron apresados. Lord Voldemort estaba furioso y Bellatrix, pagó las consecuencias. El cuerpo le dolía mucho, pero aunque no se hubiese creído algo así de una mujer como Bella, el corazón le dolía un poco más.

El año que siguió, fue una pesadilla para Bellatrix, Voldemort había comenzado a desplazarla. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, sin embargo no le contaba todo. La causa era Severus Snape. Nuevamente, él, se había posesionado del lugar que tiempo atrás había ocupado al lado del amo y estaba, muy sutilmente influenciándolo para que Bellatrix no estuviera haciéndole sombra. Todo ese año sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, a pesar de que Voldemort le dirigía menos la palabra a Bellatrix, desde la noche del fracaso del ministerio, si este hubiera tenido que confiarle algo muy importante a alguien hubiera sido ella su elegida. Pero al final del curso escolar, sucedió algo que le dio un giro a toda la historia. Severus Snape, eliminó a Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de los tiempos modernos y el peor enemigo de Tom Riddle.

A partir de ese momento, Snape fue considerado casi como un hijo por Voldemort. No porque le diera afecto, ni mucho menos, sino porque, como sabiamente pensó el señor oscuro, si había sido capaz de eliminar a Dumbledore, tenía el suficiente poder para matarlo a él y era mejor tenerlo vigilado. El problema que tuvo este plan, es que Voldemort nunca pensó que fuera peligroso condenar a Bellatrix al olvido completo.

Bellatrix, interpretó eso como su ruina definitiva; creyó sentir el odio que estaba sintiendo Voldemort hacia ella en cada uno de los elogios que le decía a Snape. Bellatrix, pensó, que su hora había llegado. Era el momento de cumplir su sueño de joven. Tenía que derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Todo ese año, Harry Potter y sus amigos se dedicaron a buscar los Horcruxes de Voldemort y destruirlos. No era una tarea fácil y estaban completamente agotados, pero una fuerza, que no sabían de donde venía, los impulsaba a seguir adelante. Al final, solo el alma que habitaba el cuerpo de Voldemort faltaba por ser eliminada. El momento de la batalla final había llegado.

Bellatrix, sabía que ella nunca podría derrotar a Voldemort en todo uso de sus facultades, así que, decidió jugar sucio. Esa tarde, le llevó una copa de oro llena del mejor vino que pudieras encontrar y Voldemort, que nunca antes había aceptado nada de manos de alguien más, la aceptó sin ver nada raro. A fin de cuentas, aunque parezca increíble, para servirle a los demás era para lo que había quedado Bellatrix en el cuartel de los mortífagos. El vino contenía mucho ajenjo, un veneno muy fuerte, pero que mata lentamente. El plan, consistía en esperar a que Voldemort estuviera débil y, luego, derrotarlo en frente de todos sus seguidores. Ella no contaba, con que Harry también escogiera esa noche para cumplir lo que decía la profecía.

Así, llegamos al enfrentamiento decisivo. La batalla fue ardua, muy ardua he de decir, pero al final Harry venció. Quedó muy mal herido, pero sobrevivió. Estoy segura, que sin el veneno de Bellatrix, no lo hubiera logrado. También creo que la razón de que ella se entregara sin poner resistencia y llorando, fue la ira tan grande que sintió de que alguien más hubiera terminado su plan. Severus Snape, murió en la batalla y este pensamiento reconfortó un poco a Bellatrix, cuando lo supo.

Poco tiempo después, Bellatrix, murió en su celda. Dicen los aurores, que la cuidaban, que desde que llegó allí, no paró de llorar, de maldecir y de llamar a su amo. Creo que, en esos momentos, se arrepentía de haber envenenado a Voldemort y murió, porque sabía que el tiempo no tiene marcha atrás.

Hermione miró hacia la cama de Artemisa y pudo ver que la niña dormía profundamente. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la cama, la besó, le acomodó las mantas y salió de la habitación.

Hermione, no deberías contarle esas cosas a la niña. Puede que ahora le den pesadillas le reprochó su esposo.

No seas tonto, ella fue la que me pidió esa historia le respondió ella Además, si sigue así, será una de las mejores en la clase de Historia de la Magia cuando entre a Hogwarts.

La pobre niña. Creo que salió a ti se burló él.

Que le guste aprender, igual que a mi, no tiene nada de malo, Ron le reprendió la castaña.

¿Y cómo sabes que es verdad todo lo que le has contado? la miró Ron, desafiante, creyendo haber encontrado un punto débil en el argumento de su esposa.

¿Acaso no te has leído el libro "El Poder que el Señor Tenebroso desconoce"? lo miró ella incrédula.

¿Crees en algo que escribió Rita Skeeter? dijo Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.

Sí le respondió ella y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos más grandes todavía Yo fui la que le pedí que investigara todo lo que pudiera y que escribiera el libro, e incluso la ayudé con algunas investigaciones, si quieres puedes ver mi nombre en los agradecimientos del libro. Yo te aseguro, que todo lo que cuenta el libro, realmente pasó.

Pero, cómo pudieron saber todo eso de Bellatrix, de Voldemort y los mortífagos, si ellos estaban muertos siguió Ron en su papel de llevarle la contraria a Hermione.

Ron, me cuesta creer que un gran auror, como lo eres tú, no sepa que los magos han inventado miles de formas para que el tiempo guarde sus memorias le contestó ella.


End file.
